fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mother 4 (TremorTheEarthmaster)
Mother 4 is a Wii U game released in 2018. It is an RPG game developed by Fantendo and Tremor Labs. These are the same organisations that created Pikmin 4: Reunion and SSB: Subspace Rivals. The gameplay is similar to the other Mother games, where the player guides his/her party around from a birds eye view, similar to the Pokémon travelling gameplay. Each party member has their own unique abilities. Gameplay The gameplay, like all the other Mother games, consists of combat and travelling, while travelling, it is similar to how the player walks around in Pokémon. The battling is also quite similar, as the player can select a party member and then select a specific move. However, party members are gained only as part of the storyline, and under different conditions. The graphics are less pixelated than in the original games, and look like that of Pokémon X and Y. The battle graphics have also been altered, to look more modern. Party members are only seen in the battle phase while attacking, unless they use a passive move, in which case they are still unseen. Party members gain more moves as they progress. Storyline An alien race living near the Sun, similar to humans, has always looked up to the citizens of Earth and thought of them as friends. They have repeatedly tried to contact us, but our technology has never been advanced enough to receive their friendly messages. But now the aliens are at the final stages of their project... To finally bring the two races together. Everything has been working fine. Until, one day, the aliens realize some humans are different... This may alter their plans... Callum wakes up, again, in prison. Obviously put in last night. He has only himself to blame. After all, the people of Mantraam Village don't take kindly to people sleeping on the streets. But Callum can't stand sleeping with his bullying cousin anymore... He had no choice. Callum is certain his parents will come back some day. But for now, he has to focus on the task at hand... Escape. Callum knows the prison like the back of his hand. At roll call, he can subtly sneak to the storage cupboard, take a guard uniform, and be on his way. After doing this, Callum walks in the opposite direction of his cousin's house. He is suddenly caught up in a stampeding crowd of people rushing to the Presidentary Stands. President Mantraam is about to give a speech, and Callum has no choice but to go with the crowd. Mantraam announces that he has received a gift from a traveller, of some special herbs that he plans to plant in the Gardens. Mantraam tells the villagers that the herbs have incredible powers that provide instant joy to those that eat them. Many are sceptical, but Mantraam says they can try them if they want once he has grown enough of them. Callum doesn't really care. He's more worried about where he's going to stay for the night. He considers spending the rest of the day finding Uncle Evan. Uncle Evan is Callum's uncle who, after Callum's parents disappeared, went into hiding. Callum knows he's somewhere in the village, but with a new identity. That's why he always investigates other people's behaviour. This time Callum is eavesdropping on the Church. He spies on the Bishop and some other priests, who are praying, until one of them sees him. The priests corner Callum in the alley next to the Church, and prepare to attack him with clubs. Callum remembers his father used to say an old mantra about danger, but he cant quite remember it. When Callum thinks about the mantra, one priest runs away screaming in terror, while the others prepare to fight. Callum can use Mantra, currently his only attack, to instantly scare away the priests. Once the other three are finished, the Bishop comes, dealing a heavy blow which instantly KOs Callum. The Bishop calls the police, who surround him. President Mantraam appears and carries Callum away. When Callum wakes up, he finds that he is not in his usual prison cell. He is in a chair opposite Mantraam. Mantraam tells him he has a new program for juvenile criminals like him, an ultimate solution. Mantraam prepares some samples of herbs. Callum is surprised that this is the solution, but Mantraam argues that the herbs have joyous properties that will give him a "calmer, happier mind". Callum laughs, but an angry Mantraam forces him to eat them. Callum is about to eat them, but he suddenly says he feels sick. Mantraam shouts at him, but Callum protests. Mantraam grumbles and calls a guard to take him to a Sick Room. Callum uses Mantra to confuse the guard, after three moves, then steals his Baton. He escapes through the window of the President's Office. Callum hurries back to his cousin's house and begs for forgiveness. His cousin George tells him to just get up stairs and stay out of sight. George turns on the TV and sees news about trials of a new "miracle herb" that twelve prisoners volunteered to take part in. The herbs had marvellous results, making them happy and harmless. The Bishop and his disciples want to be the next people to try the herbs, to explore their potential. George phones his friend Grant, telling him about the herbs. Grant says they don't really matter, but George tells him it will help keep them both away from prison... And stop Callum from making the same mistakes they did. George hangs up and walks outside, to his part time job at the pharmacy, where he realises prescriptions for the herbs are being sold, calling them the Miracle Hyjinx Pill. George begins selling them at his counter, when his boss comes and tells him he's being promoted, leading him away. George is led into a room where he is told his new job is to test variations of the Pill made with different herb combinations. George is worried, because he knows about the dangers of an overdose, but wants to impress his boss, so he complies. George begins hallucinating, and the Boss tells him that batch is unsafe, removing it from the table. George tries the next one, and begins feeling incredibly drowsy. Fortunately, his shift ends, but he has to use the Yell ability first to fight shadowy hallucinations. George sulks at home, while Callum sleeps upstairs. In the morning, Callum tells George he needs to buy some breakfast, but George groggily tells him to go out himself. Callum sneaks to the supermarket, past strange guards who send him back if they see him. Callum realises there are posters with his face at the supermarket, so he sneaks out a Fire Exit with his supplies. However, at the bottom of the stairs, he finds three dazed people. One of them tells him all they could remember was a fire, but the doors wouldn't open and they were trapped. Another person is unconscious. Callum tries to walk away, but they plead for help, so Callum helps them carry their unconscious friend outside. He enters the friend's house and meets his daughter, who instantly recognises him, though Callum doesn't know who she is. She tells him she has been watching him, and the unconscious friend instantly jumps up. The three people are actually unscathed. They tell him there was no fire, but they needed to find a way to bring him here. The girl tells him her name is Ivy, and she is a "supernatural" with psychic abilities. She believes Callum is too, and tells him that soon they will have to fulfil a quest to save the village. Callum doesn't believe her, but she tells him he has to trust her. She also tells him to meet her at the same place, tomorrow, before she leaves to go to a neighbouring village. Callum still thinks she's crazy, and walks away, back home. Category:Mother Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2018 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mother (series)